I have you in knots
by Syreina
Summary: Prompt from Tumbler: Imagine person C (Roman) just moved into a new apartment when the bell rings. They open the door to find Person A (Dean) there asking if C is any good with knots, because A tied up B (Seth) for some kinky roleplaying only now that they're "done" they can't undo the knots and the rope is too thick to cut through.


Roman yawns as he unpacks the final box. He had moved into an new apartment, in a new city. Roman looks around and smiles softly. He was free. He had left his wife and for the first time since their marriage, he was free. He rubs his face and the falls onto his couch. He hadn't meet anyone yet in the apartment building.

Roman looks up when there is a knock on the door. He bites his lip and goes to the door wondering who it was. He opens the door and peeks out. He blinks at the man that was standing there. First was the fact that the guy was beautiful.. the next thing though that confused Roman was that the man was only in his boxers and looked embarrassed.

"Can I help you?" Roman asks.

The man looks at him. "Hi.. I'm Dean. I know you don't know me.. But.. um.. are you good with knots?"

Roman looks confused, " I'm Roman. Kind.. of.. why?"

Now Roman was very interested in what the hell this guy wants.

Dean shifts and then sighs softly. "you.. see.. Um.. Me and my boyfriend.. we.. Awe Fuck I'll just say it."

Roman nods. "That might be best."

Dean sighs and mutters softly. "Kitten is going to kill me... You see.. I tied up my boyfriend and .. the ropes are too big to cut through and too tight. I need.. help to get him out of the bindings.."

Roman's eyes almost bug out of his head as he looks at him. Then a realization hits him. "You're serious."

Dean nods and looks at him like he grew a second head. Who walks over in their boxers and lies about their boyfriend tied up. "Yes... "

Roman sighs and then grabs his keys. He can't believe that he is doing this. "Show me where .. your boyfriend is."

Dean smiles brightly and leads Roman towards his neighbour's door. "You just move in?"

Roman eyes Dean. The guy is taking him to untie his naked boyfriend and he's making small talk. "Yes...Just so you know. I will be missed if I vanish."

Dean's eyes go wide. "What.. no.." He opens the door and he calls out. "Kitten .. I brought someone.. he can help us.."

There's a soft and pitiful whine from the bedroom. Dean goes into the bed room. Roman follows and looks into the bed room. He gasps seeing a two toned man tied spread eagle on the bed. He has welts on his ass and a couple on his thighs. The man though isn't talking since he has his face hidden in the pillow. It was pretty obvious that Dean had been trying to untie the man from the bruises that are forming on his wrists. Roman wonders if he can even feel his hands and feet right now. Dean crawls onto the bed. He leans over and tips the man to look at him. Roman bites his lip. Both men are beautiful.

Dean smiles softly at the tied up man, "Kitten.. shhh we're going to get you free.. I promise.. I know you're sore."

The man nods and whimpers. "Please..."

Roman steps forward and looks at the ropes. "So um.. "

Dean laughs softly. "Hell of a way to meet your neighbour huh?"

Roman nods and then reaches forward, pulling at the rope gently. He doesn't want to hurt the man called kitten. He needed a little slack though to untie Dean's work. Roman slowly is able to get the man free. The whole time Dean is kissing and whispering encouraging words to the tied up man. The kisses are gentle and obviously meant for comfort. Dean smiles brightly at Roman. "Thank you."

Roman nods as Dean gathers the other man up.

Dean helps the man stand as he rubs the man's hand. "Roman.. this is Seth."

Seth looks at Roman and smiles sheepishly.. He leans against Dean as Dean pulls a sheet around Seth.

Seth speaks softly. "Hi Roman."

Roman nods and smiles softly. "Hi Seth."

Seth whimpers softly as the feeling comes back to his hands thanks to Dean with pins and needles.

Roman finally can't help but say. "I'll just go.. but first you must tell me if this is how you always meet your new neighbours."

Seth is the one who speaks up. "Only the cute ones."

Roman blushes but then smirks over at Seth and Dean. "you two aren't so bad yourself."

Dean grins at Seth and then Roman. "How about we pay you back sometime."

Seth mumbles as he curls more against Dean. "you owe me too."

Dean laughs softly as he holds Seth tightly. "How about I pay you both back.. with Dinner.."

Seth's eyes light up as he looks up at Dean and then Roman. Seth whispers, "Sushi?"

Roman bites his lip but then he nods. "I'd like that.. Though your not tying me up."

Seth blushes and Dean smirks. "pfft that's what we have Seth for."


End file.
